Don't Talk
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome has been sneaking off from the gang to be with Sesshoumaru but lately Kagome hasn’t been able to see him so much now since Inuyasha has been stopping her. What if Sesshoumaru is fed up with this secrecy? And what happens when the two brothers pass


Summery: Kagome has been sneaking off from the gang to be with Sesshoumaru but lately Kagome hasn't been able to see him so much now since Inuyasha has been stopping her. What if Sesshoumaru is fed up with this secrecy? And what happens when the two brothers pass each other? Will Sesshoumaru tell Inuyasha about Kagome or will he enjoy her touch a bit longer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Vanessa Anne Hudgens 'Don't Talk'

**Don't talk**

Kagome in her time was a famous singer so when she returned home from the past she would perform a concert and record it; the songs she sang she wrote herself so lately they have mostly been about a secret love or guilt. But then she thought of a new catchy song; so when she recorded it she got her portable DVD player and her song and showed it to her friends. (Not that Inuyasha was really bothered). Sango and Miroku say beside her whilst Shippo sat on her lap. The film began with Kagome in concert acting with the boy who loves her Hojo dancing to a song don't talk…

_Like A shooting star  
You're headed by me  
You touched my heart  
But won't set me free.  
Oh boy  
You've got to be patient with me  
Oh Boy  
I wanna get to know you much better_

Let's start it out being friends for awhile  
You hold my eye when I first saw ur smile.  
Oh boy  
This could really turn into something  
Oh boy  
That's why I don't wanna rush it.

Don't talk,   
Don't tell your friends, about us.  
Don't talk or this all will end  
I promise

Be quiet, be quiet  
_ a href" title"Don't Talk Lyrics" Don't Talk Lyrics /a __  
Or I will just deny it  
Be quiet (don't talk), ssshh  
Keep it between us._

I'm going out, with a bunch of my friends  
You can meet up with us at quarter to ten  
Oh Boy  
Don't act like there's something between us  
Oh boy  
From now on, let's keep it a secret

Don't talk  
Don't tell your friend, about us  
Don't talk or this will end  
I promise

Be quiet, be quiet  
Or I will just deny it  
Be quiet, (don't talk) SSHH  
Keep it between us

I know it feel that this is real  
But I need sometime to see  
If ur gonna be the one for me  
From now let's just keep it hush  
Let's keep it between us

This is the real reason  
I don't really care  
Cuz people likes to talk, people like to stare  
Just one thing I guess, just one thing I don't know  
So when it comes to us, baby keep your mouth closed

So don't talk  
(Don't talk, don't tell ur friend)  
Oh don't tell (ABOUT US)  
oh don't tell oh no.  
(I promise) I promise  
Be quiet be quiet ...oh hey  
Or I will just deny it  
be quiet,  
Don't talk (ssh)

(keep it between us) ohooo, between us  
(don't talk, don't tell ur friends), yeah yeah (about us)  
(don't talk) don't talk don't talk (I promise)  
Be Quiet, be quiet, or I just deny it  
Be quiet.  
Don't talk, (ssh)  
Keep it between us.

Keep your mouth closed

After they finished watching the video it had gone dark and everybody was tired or asleep (Shippo); Kagome looked at the time and gathered her bathing supplies knowing that she could fool Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm going for a bath I'll be back soon" _'That'll work- he'd kill me if he found out that I was really running off to spend some time with his brother'_

"Ok just don't go wandering off"

"Inuyasha if I want to take a walk I will"

"You're not going then"

"Yes I am, sit boy" Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome ran off into the trees; she quickly bathed and dressed into a short white skirt and a white long sleeved top-jacket which revealed the stomach. She left her supplies by the springs and sought Sesshoumaru out; she was about to give up hope until she felt to strong arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned her head back until she heard snickering; she looked down at the arms and saw blue sleeves instead of white.

"Who did you expect to see Kagome? Inuyasha hasn't got the same tone of arms as I; what made you relax in my touch?" Kagome looked up and went eye wide.

"…Naraku" She then screamed

"No use miko we are too far away to be heard" She then screamed a familiar name that Naraku was surprised to hear.

"SESSHOUMARU HELP ME"

"Kagome, why would you call the demon prince? Why would he want to save you?" He snickered

"What do you want with me Naraku?"

"The jewel shards"

"T-they're not on me"

"Yes they are but they are in a place not suitable for males to touch unless he is your mate; nevertheless I'll still take them" He was about to reach into her bra and grab the jewels until he was knocked back with a yellow whip; Kagome looked up and cried.

"Sesshoumaru…" She ran into his arms and wept whilst he picked up his sword and aimed it at Naraku.

"You leave her alone half breed or you'll have me to deal with"

"Awe how cute you've fallen for a human… just like your pathetic father"

"Leave or I'll kill you" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Of course 'your highness'" Naraku took to the sky and left. Kagome slightly got out of Sesshoumaru's embrace and smiled warmly.

"You came" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and nuzzled her neck

"I always will" He then moved to her lips and kissed her passionately; he then pulled away and nipped at her neck.

"Kagome, don't go back to the half breed"

"I have to Sessh, when I finished collecting the shards I'll come to you"

"Then tell them about us"

"I can't Inuyasha barely gives me any freedom as it is, if he finds out about us I won't be aloud out ever again"

"I'll make sure you do"

"And I'm not ready to tell them yet" Sesshoumaru pulled away and frowned

"If you won't tell them about us I will"

"No Sesshoumaru you can't"

"Why not"

"…"

"I see you're ashamed"

"No and anyway who have you told about us?"

"Rin and Jaken"

"No they already knew"

"Nobody besides them"

"And why not"

"Because I don't talk to a lot of people and the people I will tell are back in the west"

"Fine I'll tell them when it nears mating season"

"I understand where you're coming from; in that case I'll mark you now"

"Mark me"

"Yes it shows that you belong to me and only me"

"I'm not a toy"

"What I mean is that it stops any other male from touching you"

"Even tapping my shoulder?"

"I mean touching you intimately"

"I see… go on then"

"My pleasure" He hissed. He pulled her to him and brushed her hair off her shoulder then he bit into her neck which made Kagome gasp and marked her; when he released her Kagome grabbed his shoulders and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you"

"Ditto"

"Will you scent linger on me now?"

"No not until we've mated"

"We have before"

"Not after I marked you"

"Oh I like" She kissed him again until her the alarm on her watch began to beep. "Sesshoumaru I have to go now" She kissed him again "I'll see you tomorrow love"

"I'll see you too" He kissed her once more and released her. She ran off, grabbed her supplies and ran back to camp; when she arrived Inuyasha was there tapping his foot.

"Where have you been wench?"

"Taking a bath" She said ignoring his comment

"I said you couldn't go"

"Last time I checked you weren't my father"

"No I'm your boss"

"No you're not" Before things got out of hand Miroku jumped in

"Let's all just calm down and go to sleep" They took his advice and went to sleep but I don't think they calmed down. The next day Kagome sensed a jewel shard in the east so the gang took off in search of it; during the journey everybody was chatting away until they heard Inuyasha stop and growl.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"I smell Sesshoumaru coming this way"

"Well maybe he's not looking for a fight" Kagome said

"Yea and I'm a girl"

"Really" Kagome said sarcastically. Just then she felt a stir in her stomach and was sick on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Kagome that's sick" Sango ran over to her and sat her down.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"I will… be" She said breathlessly

"Have you eaten anything bad?"

"No" Suddenly a thought popped into her head _'Why would I be sick? I can't be pregnant can I?'_ Her thoughts were disturbed by Inuyasha's growl

"He's here" As if on cue Sesshoumaru appeared and looked down to the poor miko.

"Can't you look after anything half breed?" He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin to examine her face.

"Feh, Sesshoumaru why do you care? And stop touching her"

"I do as I please Inuyasha" He said not taking his eyes off Kagome "And I don't see you rushing to her side; you know how deadly I am and you still stand by and let me touch her. It's as if you want her to die"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru I know you wouldn't dare to touch her"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Inuyasha then went eye wide as he saw Sesshoumaru place his other hand on her stomach; he then left her go, stood and gave her look which made her panic.

"W-why did you touch her by there?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome

"Who have you been running off with?"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"He grabbed your stomach"

"So you're assuming I'm pregnant? Grow up" He slapped her across the face; Sesshoumaru was angered by his move that he grabbed Inuyasha and threw him across the pathway. He pulled Kagome to her feet and whispered into her ear.

"You're pregnant" He kissed her on the cheek "I'll come get you soon" He then took to the sky and flew back to his group; Inuyasha had now gotten up and returned to his gang.

"Let's continue our journey" Inuyasha said ignoring Kagome

"The jewel shard is gone" Kagome said trying to ignore what she was just told "I can't sense it anymore"

"In that case we should camp here" Sango said "Kagome isn't feeling too well so it's for the best"

"Fine" Inuyasha said and jumped into a tree. Sango went over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

"…Yes" Sango then picked up some bathing supplies

"Let's go have a bath, there's a spring just over there"

"Ok" The girls and Shippo sunk into the spring and relaxed; Sango moved next to Kagome and whispered to her.

"Can I ask what Sesshoumaru whispered to you earlier?"

"Yes, he said that I was…" She broke down crying into Sango's shoulder

"Pregnant" Sango finished

"Yea… I don't want it I'm too young"

"I'll help you through this" She said reassuring "Who's the father?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"What" Sango shouted but luckily Shippo didn't notice

"Shh Sango"

"Oh sorry" The girls and the kit finished their bath and returned to camp to rest up for the night. It was 2:00am in the morning and Kagome couldn't sleep; she put on her night gown and went for a wander. Suddenly something caught her wrist and pulled her round; she was now face to face with Naraku.

"Naraku leave me go"

"Hmm, I understand you're pregnant"

"How did you know?"

"The demon lord's senses are slipping"

"Why do you care?"

"I want it"

"What"

"Well you don't want it"

"You heard me talking too?"

"Yes, when the baby comes give it to me"

"No"

"You have no choice" He left her go and disappeared. Kagome turned around and ran back to camp calling for Sango; Sango woke and ran to Kagome.

"What's wrong?"

"He's after the baby" Kagome shouted not realizing that everybody had awoken from her screaming earlier.

"What baby" Inuyasha snapped grabbing her wrist.

"Ok Inuyasha she's pregnant" Sango snapped pulling Kagome out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Who's the father"?

"I'm not saying" Kagome snapped

"Tell me"

"Why do you care you love Kikyo"

"If it's Sesshoumaru's I'll kill you" Sango then stamped on his foot.

"Right Kags who is this he?"

"Naraku" She cried. Sango held her and looked to Inuyasha.

"Do you want this baby in Naraku's hands Inuyasha?" Sango snapped "Imagine what power he would posses"

"You've got a point" He said folding his arms "Fine I'll protect the kid but when it's born I will be told who the father is"

"Fine" Everybody then went to sleep whilst Inuyasha kept watch. The next day Inuyasha had accidentally fallen asleep and everybody woken to a missing Kagome; Sango, Miroku and Shippo were screaming at Inuyasha not knowing that Kagome was only by the lake being sick.

She wiped her mouth and washed her face down; she decided to lie on the grass for a while and relax until she felt herself being pulled up into a sitting position and being kissed on the lips. When her lips were free she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru.

"You scared me" She said whilst she hugged him "I thought you were Naraku"

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru said concerned whilst pulling her out of his embrace "Why would you think that?" She then broke down crying.

"He came early this morning and said that he wants our baby, well more like demanded for it"

"He won't harm her" He then embraced her "He wouldn't dare to touch our pup"

"She? Pup?"

"Yes it's a girl and I call it a pup because I'm inuyoukai" She wiped her tears and giggled

"Since she's a girl we should call her puppy not pup"

"I'd expect you to say something like that" Sesshoumaru said whilst kissing her forehead.

"I have to go now love, my friends will freak"

"Stay with me I'll protect you better than that half breed"

"You can't call him that anymore"

"Why"

"Because I'm giving birth to one"

"Hmm"

"Sesshoumaru, will you recent it for possessing human blood?"

"No because she has your human blood"

"Awe Sesshoumaru" They stood to their feet and she kissed him lovingly "I'll see you soon love"

"Come back with me"

"I can't leave them Sessh"

"Fine there's no point in arguing with you but you can at least tell them whose baby you're carrying"

"I told Sango and I said that I'll tell Inuyasha when she's born"

"He'll find out before that"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be checking on you often; it's a give away"

"Doubtful he's a retard" She kissed him again and returned to the group. Inuyasha grabbed her and yelled at her.

"Where were you?"

"I was feeling sick so I went down to the lake"

"You should have taken someone"

"Well you were all asleep" Inuyasha then growled angrily. Soon after everybody was on their way to search for jewel shards; they had already encountered 3 demons which Kagome had to kill with her powers which tired her. Sango let her ride on Kirara whilst she walked and kept an eye out for demons; she felt Sesshoumaru's aura nearing and sighed when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Here we go again"

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked

"Sesshoumaru is coming and you know what happens then"

"Hmm"

"Shut it you two" Inuyasha snapped. Before Sesshoumaru arrived had a feeling which made Kagome blurt out something she wished she kept in.

"Sesshoumaru's the father" Kagome gasped and put her hands on her mouth.

"What" Inuyasha growled "He can't be, you haven't seen him alone"

"W-when I go for a bath I meet up with him" Kagome then brushed her hair off her shoulder "He marked me as his" Inuyasha pulled her off the cat demon and shook her.

"If its Sesshoumaru's I'll definitely let Naraku have it"

"Her" Kagome snapped "My pup is a girl"

"So what, as soon as she's born I'll take it Naraku"

"No Inuyasha you can't" Kagome then sobbed and fell to her knees whilst he still held her arms. "Please she's my baby"

"I don't care"

"Inuyasha… she's an infant would you do such a thing to a helpless creature?"

"…"

"Look on the bright side Sesshoumaru will never call you a half breed anymore"

"I don't care about that; it's just the fact that you… Sesshoumaru it's just not right"

"Inuyasha she's your niece, you're meant to love her not set he up on a platter" He looked down at her and felt guilt strike through his heart _'What am I saying? If I get rid of the pup she'll resent me and she'll never love me; I couldn't hurt her like that. I love her too much'_ Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru's scent near and thought of something evil _'If I embrace her here Sesshoumaru will think she loves me and hopefully leave us alone'_ As Sesshoumaru walked through the trees Inuyasha embraced Kagome and kissed her; she pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing?"

"You're mine Kagome"

"No I'm not" She shrugged off Inuyasha and ran into Sesshoumaru's arms "I'm Sesshoumaru's" She snuggled close to him and looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Take me home with you… please"

"Of course" He said reassuring. He kissed her on the lips and picked her up bridal style.

"Sango Miroku I'll arrange for you to come see me and the baby; sorry for leaving you" Sesshoumaru then took to the sky and they vanished leaving a very confused and angry hanyou. When they arrived at the castle Kagome looked in amazement; the palace was as high as the sky, white and had pink cherry blossoms slithering up the towers.

"Sesshoumaru it's beautiful" Kagome said excitedly "Did you live here with your father?"

"Yes until he passed away" Kagome was about to ask another question until Sesshoumaru put his finger on her lips "You may ask more questions when we get inside" Kagome giggled and grasped Sesshoumaru's hand. When they arrived Kagome was surprised to see that no servants were looking at her evilly or confused, instead they were smiling, bowing or just ignoring her. Sesshoumaru took her upstairs and into a blue room with a king size bed; there were a walk through wardrobe, a desk, balcony and a door which lead to the bathroom. He pulled her over to the bed and lay her down on it; he then crawled up next to her and put his arm around her waist whist using the other arm to support his head.

"You may ask your questions now"

"On the bed"

"Yes"

"I see you want to get cozy"

"Maybe" He then snuggled into her neck and nipped at it

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hmm" He stopped nipping

"How did your mother die?"

"She hasn't"

"She's still alive?"

"Yes, the last I saw of her was a month back when Rin was killed and she resurrected her"

"Well I guess she sounds… nice"

"She's alright but a bit weird; I think that's how she shows her love for me"

"So she was still alive when your father went with Inuyasha's mother? I guess that must have hurt her"

"It did but she never showed it"

"Hmm" Kagome snuggled closer until there was a knock at the door. They both sat up.

"Come in" Jaken then came in and bowed

"Milord we have heard of Naraku's whereabouts"

"Where is he?"

"He has set up his lair just on the outskirts of the west"

"He's after the pup" Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome's stomach then back at Jaken "Jaken you are in charge of Kagome's safety, if anything happens to her you shall receive a painful punishment even death"

"Y-yes milord"

"Now leave"

"Yes" Jaken then ran out of the room and closed the door. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders and dragged him down onto the bed; he noticed she was trying to keep a smile on her face and she was shaking terribly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome's face dropped and she began to cry

"What if Naraku gets her? And how am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm pregnant? I'm 15"

"That's a normal age to get pregnant"

"Not from where I come from; do you remember I told you that I am form the future?"

"Yes"

"Well in my time it's against the law to have a baby at my age"

"Law"

"It means not allowed"

"Well stay here until it's born and then go home and tell your parents"

"I can't they'll never trust me again"

"Then I'll take you to your home tomorrow"

"You won't be able to pass through the well though"

"Then I'll take you as far as the well"

"Ok" He kissed her on the lips and pushed her into the bed "A bit rough love you might hurt the pup"

"I won't don't worry" He pulled her top up and kissed her stomach "She'll never be hurt by my touch" He lay his head on her stomach and listened to his pup's heart beat; she felt him smile and giggled

"What are you smiling about?"

"She's very healthy" He crawled up to her face and kissed her again "You need food love"

"I might eat everything you got; my cravings are just ridiculous"

"Hmm I don't care" He sat up and pulled her with him "Come on let's go eat" He took her downstairs for dinner. When they arrived Kagome saw Rin eating and said hi; all through dinner the girls were talking like crazy which made Sesshoumaru think how girls could talk so much. After dinner Rin went to bed whilst Sesshoumaru took Kagome upstairs to get changed; he then took her back to the bedroom and they retired for the night. Then next morning Kagome woke to see Sesshoumaru's sleeping form for the first time, he looked so peaceful and looked like a proud prince. She smiled at his expression and kissed him on the lips causing him to wake.

"Morning sleepy head" she said as she kissed him "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea" He said sleepily as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist which caused her to yelp, he left go straight away and jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just don't squeeze me too tight it hurts" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's stomach to see that it had grew slightly.

"Sorry Kags" He kissed her on the lips and rested his hand on her stomach "Your stomach has grown"

"I've only been pregnant for two days"

"You are having a hanyou though so there's no surprise"

"My mom will find out before I tell her now" She moaned as she put his hand on her face. He pinched her nose jokily and smiled.

"And my mother"

"Great" She said and pulled herself out of bed "I'd better get this over with then" Sesshoumaru got out of bed and was about to get dressed until he saw Kagome reaching for her clothes.

"Kagome I had a dress sent here last night; it's on the chair"

"Oh ok thanks love" she put the dress on and looked in awe; it was lilac and gold which matched her completely and she also had the matching shoes. When they were both dressed they went for breakfast; like last night Rin was already there and Sesshoumaru knew what he was in for. After food Sesshoumaru told Rin that he was taking Kagome to see her mother and would return soon, and then they took off. When they arrived at the well Sesshoumaru sat Kagome on it and smelled the air.

"Is Inuyasha coming?"

"No I'm just making sure there's nobody watching" He walked closer to her and lifted her waist to his "We don't want any interruptions" Kagome laughed and kissed him passionately; they were about to lose themselves when Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru pushed her down on the side of the well.

"Sessh we can't"

"Oh alright" He pulled her up and kissed her one more time. "I'll see you when?"

"I'll be home in two days"

"Ok, take care of yourself" He then hugged her warmly

"You too" She pulled out of his embrace and popped one leg over the well "I wish I could take you with me"

"Hmm"

"Bye, wish me luck" She jumped down the well and disappeared to her time.

"Good luck" He whispered and made his way back to the west. When Kagome arrived in her time she climbed up the well and entered her house.

"Mom Gramps Sota I'm home" Her Grandfather and brother ran to greet her whilst her mother took one look at her and frowned.

"Hey sis it's good to see you" As Sota was about to hug Kagome her mom stopped him

"Don't Sota"

"Why not mom"

"You're too young to understand" Kagome then began to worry _'What can mom read minds? Oh wait Sesshoumaru said I have gotten bigger'_

"Uh mom can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes" Her mother said angrily and led her daughter to the kitchen. She made them both tea and they sat down at the table. "So are you going to tell me how it happened?"

"You know how it happens"

"Don't sass me Kagome" She then took a sip of her tea "Is it Inuyasha's?"

"No…"

"Whose is it then?"

"His brother Sesshoumaru"

"How old is this man?"

"Well he's a demon so don't freak, he's 170 years old" Kagome's mom then spat out her tea

"What" She wiped her mouth but kept her facial look "How old is that in our times?"

"Roughly 17"

"So a 17 year old got a 15 year old pregnant; Kagome do you realize how disgusting that is?" Kagome then broke down crying

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't want to get pregnant"

"Well what did you expect mating unprotected?"

"I didn't plan anything it just happened"

"Did he force himself on you?"

"No he's not like that; mom I intend to spend the rest of my life with him and your granddaughter"

"The baby's a girl"

"Yes"

"Well at least there's an upside to all of this"

"I've dishonored the family greatly, I will return to the feudal era and leave you forever" Kagome grabbed and made a run for the door, her mother was about to run after her until she heard a scream, bang and a shout. She ran to the door way to see Kagome holding her face on the floor and Inuyasha standing over her looking angry; she helped her daughter to her feet and Kagome fell unconscious. Inuyasha was about to leave until she stopped him.

"Inuyasha, why did you hit her?"

"Just tell her that Sesshoumaru is dead"

"What do you mean? Who did this?"

"I killed him my own brother"

"Why"

"Because he stole the woman I love away from me" He then left to the feudal era whilst Kagome mom put Kagome on the sofa. A few hours later Kagome woke to find her mother sitting beside her.

"Mom where's Inuyasha?" She said weakly

"He's gone, and I'm sorry for being so hard on you earlier. I got pregnant at your age too and your father was also 17 but I was afraid you would have it hard like I did"

"Its ok mom I know you were only looking out for me and don't worry Sesshoumaru will look after me back home"

"He won't sorry" He mom put her head down sadly

"What do you mean?"

"I-Inuyasha told me that he killed Sesshoumaru"

"What"

"He said he did it because he loves you and lost you to him"

"Mom Inuyasha couldn't kill Sesshoumaru though"

"I'm only telling you what he told me" Kagome got off the chair and ran towards the door and ran to the well to find Shippo climbing out of it.

"Shippo, how did you get here?" Kagome's mom then arrived in at the well

"Kikyo sent me here to get you"

"How, Why"

"She used her miko powers to send me here because Inuyasha has gone insane"

"Has he seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Y-yes, Kagome he stabbed Sesshoumaru in the back when he wasn't looking but before any of us could help him a blue light came down on him and he disappeared"

"W-what if that light was an angel or something and took him away to the afterlife?"

"It won't Kagome" He mother said reassuring "Now take your little friend and go to him" Kagome hugged her mother, took Shippo into her arms and jumped into the well. When Kagome climbed out of the well Kikyo was standing there with ripped clothing and tears streaming down her face; she walked up to her confused.

"Kikyo… are you alright?" Kikyo then sobbed into Kagome who dropped Shippo on the floor.

"I-it's Inuyasha… he took advantage of m-my body"

"Oh my" Kagome was a loss for words "I'm so sorry; where is he now?"

"The monk and demon slayer have managed to tie him up and they threw him in a cage with a spell around it; they are in the village"

"Ok, come with me and I'll get you cleaned up" Kagome put Kikyo's arm around her neck and went towards the village. When they arrived Kagome put Kikyo in Kaede's hut and got a bowl of warm water; she cleaned Kikyo up and left her with Kaede. She eventually found Sango and Miroku and asked what happened; they told her everything then Kagome asked them question which they wish they could answer…

"Is Sesshoumaru alive?"

"W-we don't know Kagome" Sango said

"But the blue light surrounding him went in the direction of Naraku's castle" Miroku added

"I'm going there but first I wish to speak with Inuyasha"

"Fine but we'll take you" Sango ordered. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's cage and glared at him coldly; he looked back at her and laughed.

"Hey Kagome how's the pup?"

"Fine but I wish I could say the same thing about my mate"

"Oh yea I gave him to Naraku"

"So you made a deal with the devil, how pathetic. You did all of this because of your mad love for me, and so you know Kikyo's doing well"

"Oh yea I screwed her"

"You think you've won? Well think again Inuyasha I'm bringing him back" Inuyasha then managed to grab Kagome's wrist

"No Naraku will kill you"

"What did you expect? You thought I'd stand by and let my mate be killed and then run off and have his pup with you? You truly are twisted." Kagome managed to get free from Inuyasha's hold and ran back to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara please?"

"Kagome do you think that I'd let you go… without me?"

"Sango…"

"Let's go"

"Wait we need to return to the western lands first, I need to get recruits"

"Will they listen to you?"

"I'm the new Princess of the West they have no choice but to listen to me"

"You've got a point" So Sango, Miroku and Kagome jumped on Kirara and traveled to the west. When they arrived the whole castle was empty and Kagome found a note saying… _"You stupid girl, do you think I would let you get recruits? You're pathetic to think that I would allow such a thing"_ Kagome continued her way into the living room until she saw a man in a brown pinstripe suit and he didn't look pleased to see her; he had brown hair, brown eyes and stood with pride.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Was his only question

"H-he's been captured; who are you?"

"Ha so the Prince full of pride has been captured and by the smell of it he hasn't been home for a while"

"Answer my question" He walked over to her and grinned

"So he has finally gotten himself a mate and on the looks of it a pup too; my name is Sensei. What is you name?"

"Kagome, how do you know of him?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now tell me who's taken him"

"A demon called Naraku"

"I've heard of him and luckily I know his whereabouts; come miko we'll retrieve him"

"My companions will accompany us"

"Fine then they can ride on that so called cat whilst you can fly with me"

"I can't fly"

"I know that you're a human" He pulled her waist to him and took to the sky "Monk demon slayer follow us if you wish to help" As Kagome held on to him she felt a certain familiarity. When they arrived at Naraku's castle Sensei was about to run in until Kagome grabbed his arm"

"What no plan?"

"I make things up as I go along"

"Great" Everybody then followed Sensei into the castle. They searched high and low for Naraku until they were completely surrounded by guards; suddenly they heard cackling

"Ha Kagome have you come for your lover?" Naraku then appeared in front of the guards with an unconscious Sesshoumaru in his arms "Let's make a deal, your pup for your mate"

"What" Sensei then stood in front of her and shot a blue light into Sesshoumaru who awoke from it; he looked up weakly and frowned confusedly.

"What are you doing here Sensei?"

"Is that the greeting I deserve little brother?" Sensei grinned

"Huh, brother" Kagome asked. Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru to his knees, pulled his head up and put a knife to his throat.

"Nice family reunion but, who will you choose to save Kagome your lover or your pup?

"Take me instead of them" Kagome cried

"Hmm agreed" He threw Sesshoumaru who was caught by Sensei whilst Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him; Sesshoumaru stood by himself and hugged her back.

"He won't have you?" He whispered into her ear "I can't allow that"

"We have no choice" Kagome cried back "I don't want you to die and I don't want to lose the pup"

"If you go with him he'll have the pup"

"But I can't give you up either" Sensei then dived forward and attacked Naraku; the couple turned around and watched the battle. Sesshoumaru could tell who was going to win by the look of his face whilst Kagome had no such idea but she obviously hoped it was going to be Sensei; Kagome then noticed Sesshoumaru smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems that Naraku has lost for good" As Sesshoumaru said this Sensei delivered the final blow to Naraku; Naraku fell to the floor and went to hell. Sensei turned to Sesshoumaru and smirked.

"Looks like you two can live together after all; am I going to get a thank you Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled and bowed slightly

"Thanks"

"Good" Sensei disappeared and the couple, Sango and Miroku returned to the village. When they arrived Sesshoumaru beat the living day lights out of Inuyasha whilst Kagome checked in on Kikyo, she was doing well so Kagome made a deal with her.

"Come live with me and take care of my pup when I'm busy or ill"

"Are you sure? After all the times I've attempted to kill you, you would still forgive me?"

"That's me"

"Oh thank you Kagome thank you" Kikyo embraced Kagome tightly and cried with happiness. Kagome told Sesshoumaru of her actions and he told her that he would bring all her friends and Inuyasha back home for purposes; Kagome agreed and they all traveled back to the west. 8 months later a baby girl was born and the news was spread throughout the lands; the child was obviously Sesshoumaru and Kagome's and they adored her so much. She had long black hair, amber eyes and Sesshoumaru's markings and he had the honor of naming her – Jade the princess of love and beauty; 8 years on Kagome, Kikyo and Sango were in the garden talking and watching a young demoness playing in the garden with Rin. Sesshoumaru watched from the dojo and smiling at his daughter; Kagome got up and joined him.

"Could you imagine something as precious as her in Naraku's hands?" Kagome asked

"Never" He replied as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Rin began chasing Jaken around whilst Jade ran to her mother calling her name in happiness; Kagome crouched down and took her daughter willingly into her arms. She stood once again and Sesshoumaru embraced them both whilst looking concerned into the sky.

Something is coming…


End file.
